K.O. 2 (Croc 2) (Daniel Pineda's Style)/Transcript
Cast *Croc - K.O. (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *King Rufus - Papa Smurf (Smurfs) *Gobbos - Various Smurfs *Beany the Bird - Dendy (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes! *Swap Meet Pete - Grandpa Max (Ben 10) *Professor Gobbo - Professor Utonium (Powerpuff Girls) *Croc's Father - Radicles (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *Croc's Mother - Enid (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *Croc's Adorable Little Brother - Colewort (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *Baron Dante - Darkseid (Justice League) *Soveena - Dr. Blight (Captain Planet) *Cannon Boat Keith - Two-Face (Justice League) *Flavio - Kevin (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) *The Firepit Monster - Hex (Ben 10) *Venus Fly Von-Trappe - Father (Codename: KND) *The Village Masher - T-Rex (Jurassic Park) *Dantinis - Robots (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) Transcript *(the city of townsville, Professor Utonium, a hero and a friend of K.O., set out to work on his project by focusing on the science lab) There! that should do it. (hums a tune and finishes his project, but just as he drives out of the dark, he begins to hear strange things as he climbs a high mountain) *Professor Utonium: Wait a minute! What's going on? (watches the robot villains dance around a cauldron to prepare the fire, coming out of a cauldron came a gigantic powerful supervillain with a nasty look and an evil grin) *Darkseid: (laughs evilly) Remember me, Professor? When I was once defeated, I came back to life by my robot minions and goons. *Professor Utonium: Oh no! This cannot be! (tries to runaway from Darkseid, but gets stopped by mean looking Robots, then ends up being captured and locked up) *(at the beach, K.O., and his Smurf friends are playing on the beach when suddenly, they spot a bottle) *K.O.: What's this? (takes it out from the bottle and read it) Dear K.O.: We heard you got lost in the distance on a boat and arrived at island where you were adopted by Smurfs. You should know that you have become the most powerful hero in the world. In fact, you have been sent to the island by boat, due to some baddies trying to kidnap you. Because of you, you have successfully saved everyone in the world. However, we're in hot search of you, and need to find you. For what you have done to become a true hero, we will be searching for you, and for a reward, you will come and find us. Sincerely, your Parents. My parents? Oh dear. That must mean they're looking for me! I've got to help them! *Papa Smurf: Hop on. *(K.O. hops on board Sir Lamiel No. 777 hauling a maroon coach and nine Intercity coaches and drives away to find his family) Save the Smurf! *(K.O. sets off on his journey and hits a robot and finds a smurf trapped) *Smurf: Get me out of here! *(K.O. hurries onward while grabbing some gems and a red ruby and battles onward while getting more gems and enters a cave to get a key and some gems. He hurries back outside to save the smurf) *Smurf: Thank you! Now you can use the door you went through to return to the village. *K.O.: Oh, it's my pleasure. (runs through the entrance to escape) Find 5 Lost Treasure Chests and K.O. vs Monster Race *(K.O. rides on a pump trolley and surfs onward to get a blue gem and white gem. He runs onward to get a heart and a chest with ten gems. He continues onward and flies a balloon other to the other side and surfs backward on the cart he was on while collecting another gem. He arrives at a man and rides another cart to get some gems. He crosses over and opens another chest to get some gems. He surfs on another cart and gets some gems and pushes onward to find another chest with some gems. He surfs on the cart he was to get some gems. He hops on another cart to surf along while getting some gems. He swings from vine to vine while hitting some enemies and finds another smurf) *Smurf: Hurry, K.O.! Send me flying up! *(K.O. hits the board and sends the smurf flying to push the chest where K.O. gets some gems and hops another cart to get some gems while surfing on it. He battles onward and reaches the top to get more gems from another chest and flies a balloon to the bottom. He runs onward and rides another cart to get some gems and runs onward to surf on a cart to the next room. The race begins where K.O. races the hurries and succeeds while he gets a trophy and a red gem) Save the Gang from the Birds, Get the Sandwich, and Dr. Blight *(K.O. spots a robot with a cage with some birds in it and runs in hot pursuit while collecting some gems and battles onward while doing so when going over and under area. He catches the robot to save the birds and hits the gong to get some cards to go to another area. In the next area, K.O. carries onward while collecting some gems, goes down the right path to hit a robot, and presses onward while getting more gems, but climbs upward while getting more gems, and runs onward to get more gems. He carries onward by breaking a box to reach the top, and goes through a tunnel while getting more gems and a key, but breaks a box to get some gems, and opens a cage to break a box. He hurries back out, and climbs to the top, but hits a bird to save a sandwich. He hits a gong to get more cards to go to another area and climbs upward by hitting some boxes while getting some gems and arrives at another where Dr. Blight is waiting for him) *K.O.: Now I've got you caught right where I'll have you. *Dr. Blight: Now, K.O., come. Your fall will be my attention to the Sith. *(as Dr. Blight brings and ignites her two red lightsabers, K.O. brings out and ignite his light blue lightsaber. The duel begins as the sabers swing and clash five times. They swing and clash two times and struggle. They swing and clash six times. They swing and clash fifteen times and struggle. They swing and clash one time until K.O. hits poor Dr. Blight in the face and sends her falling down with her sabers deactivating. K.O. jumps up and down and cheers and deactivates his saber with more gems being grabbed) *K.O.: NOW GET OUT OF THIS DOCK AND NEVER COME BACK!!!!!! *Smurf: Perfect stuff, K.O.! Two-Face and Sailor-Tribe: Secret Mine *Darkseid: Man, I'm so bored. And there is nothing to do. *Two-Face: Arrr! You called me, my lord? *Darkseid: Ah, Two-Face. My friend, I need you for an evil endeavor. *Two-Face: Anything for you, my lord! Arrr! (laughs) *Darkseid: You must find this little Jedi troublemaker and get rid of him forever. *Two-Face: It'll be my pleasure, my lord! I'll scare him out of his skin! (laughs) *(K.O. walks along, collecting some gems, and hitting some robots, while picking up another lightsaber being a green one and another pistol gun, and battles onward) *Two-Face: Arrrr, I'll get you, you little Jedi tearaway! *Smurf: Use the force and battle him! *(K.O. brings and ignites his light blue lightsaber. Two-Face brings and ignites all four sabers (one blue, two green, and one red) with two more arms added. The saber swing and clash one time and struggle. Two-Face snickers. The weapons swing and clash two times and struggle) *K.O.: You may have been a proud warrior once, but are just now a thorn in Darkseid's games. *Two-Face: I wield great Jedi power, boy. *(The saber swing and clash one time until K.O. slashes one of Two-Face's hands off with one of his green sabers deactivating. K.O. brings and ignites his green saber. The saber swing and clash thirteen times and struggle. K.O. force throws Two-Face onto the floor. Two-Face, now furious, gets up and attacks K.O., as the sabers swing and clash fifteen times until K.O. kicks Two-Face into the sea with some diamonds given to him when he deactivates his sabers) *K.O.: That'll show you. *(K.O. battles onward by hitting a robot and surfs on a mine craft to get some gems and races onward while getting more gems by climbing upward until he gets a key and rides on another cart to escape and runs through a cave while getting more gems until he manages to open a cage to get a trophy when leaving the cave) Save The Ice Trapped Smurfs! *(K.O. continues his quest by crossing over bridges with ice blocks pushed on top of switches and breaks a hole to enter a cave with while breaking boxes and going high up while collecting a gem to save a Smurf, who gets into his bagpack) *Smurf: You really are the greatest buddy. *(K.O. leaves the cave and goes to see the Smurf by pushing the block onto the switch to activate the bridge) *Smurf: I'll step on the switch to activate the bridge. *(K.O. goes back and pushes the block over the bridge and breaks a block to get some gems and breaks a hole to enter a tunnel. He climbs up to save a Smurf, who gets into his bagpack) *Smurf: Thank you. *(K.O. flies a balloon backward and gets out of the cave and pushes the block onward) *Smurf: I'll chop the tree down so that you can push the block across. *(with the tree chopped down, K.O. pushes the block across, but goes across the turning bridge, then breaks a hole in the ground to enter a cave. He heads across by swinging across to save a Smurf, who gets into his bagpack) *Smurf: You are my hero! *(K.O. hurries back to the open countryside) *Smurf: I'll stop the spinning bridge so that you can get across. *(the Smurf stops the spinning bridge as K.O. goes back to push the block across and makes it across into the temple and throws an explosive at the wall to free a Smurf, who gets into his bagpack) *Smurf: I'm so happy that you've saved me! I'll make the lift work if you hop on. So hurry. *(the Smurf makes the lift work by letting K.O. hop on. K.O. pushes the block across after getting up and going outside) *Smurf: You'd better save us! I'll get the explosive out of the ice block. *(the Smurf breaks the ice block to free the explosive, which is carried by K.O. to throw at an ice wall, that explodes, so that he can go through a tunnel) Kaboom! It's Chef *(K.O. carries onward while collecting some gems and rescues some smurfs without listening to any warns while taking lots of paths while blowing doors open and defeating someone) *Smurf: That big meanie, Chef! He kidnapped Smurfs, tied them all to creates of dynamite! he's going to blow them all into next week if you not stop him! *K.O.: I'm On It! (he rushes to the door, as he enters hears a voice saying) *Chef (Voice): I'm Chef and I'm going to blow you to smithereens! Stop The Train!, Kevin, It's Just Snowball Madness, Hang Glider Valley *(K.O. goes in hot pursuit of a runaway train by going through a tunnel and hitting robots and getting gems and climbs onward. He battles onward while getting past many obstacles and getting gems and continues to go in hot pursuit of the train. He runs onward past many robots and throws the switch into the station to stop the train) *Smurfs: Thanks, K.O.! We were almost goners! And those robots are really bad! *Kevin: So, you've come to fight me, right? Bring it on dork (laughs). *Smurf: Uh oh, Look out K.O.! *(Kevin brings and ignites his red saber, and as K.O. brings and ignites his two sabers (one blue and one green), the glowing blades swing and clash twelve times and struggle. Kevin pushes K.O. backward, and force lifts an object, and throws it at K.O., who dodges, and as the saber swing and clash one time and struggle, they swing and clash four times when K.O. strikes Kevin down with the sabers deactivating. K.O., on a snowball, goes faster like a bullet while collecting some gems and defeating some robots and fits the snowman's head. K.O. goes gliding while collecting gems and saving Smurfs) Hex and Cossack Tribe - Secret Ice Cap *Smurf: I'm worried about someone in there. Something terrible is going to happen in there. *K.O.: I'll go in there and check it out. *Smurf: Please be careful. *(Darkseid turns Hex into a giant snake-like creature. K.O. enters and goes to tame Hex. With lots of excellent skills, K.O. defeats Hex, and knocks him out, cold, but gets lots of gems too, then frees a smurf) *K.O.: Voila. *(K.O. battles onward while avoiding rolling dynamite barrels and collecting gems and hitting boxes to activate bridges and battles onward while getting more gems and climbing upward. He hurries along doing his usual tasks and gets a key and races onward to open a cage to get a trophy) Find the Wheels in the Jungle! & Find the Wheels in the Mine! *(K.O. starts up and carries onward to find some wheels by pressing onward and climbing upward and goes into a cave to get a yellow key. He hurries back outside to open a door and runs onward to get a wheel. He runs into a cave and gets up to the top by double jumping and breaking a crate and rushes upward to get some gems. He goes outside to hit a robot and runs faster while getting more gems. He goes over to the other side and runs past some dinosaurs and a robot to get a key and hurries over to another side. He runs onward to get another wheel and hits a crate to get some gems and races onward into a wheel by riding a mine cart. The cart races onward to get some gems as K.O. pushes a box with a wheel in it onto a conveyor belt by using some explosives to blow it up so that he can get the third wheel. K.O. races onward to the top and rides a mine cart to go through the mine and throws a switch to set a cart going the wrong way. K.O. runs onward to hit another switch to set another cart going the next way and swings on a vine to throw a switch. He hurries backward and runs across to get the next wheel and presses onward by riding a flying object. He arrives at the other side and surfs on a mine cart and hits a gong) Race Day at Goldrock, Father, and Climb the Devil's Tower! *(K.O. races some robots and wins the race while collecting gems. He races onward by climbing up to the top and enters an area) *Smurfs: Help! Get us out of here! *(K.O. brings and ignites his two sabers (one light blue and one green)) *K.O.: Right. Bring it on, Father, and let my friends go. *Father: We'll see about that. *(Father brings and ignites his red saber staff. The blades swing and clash one time. The sabers swing and clash two times and struggle. They swing and clash four times. They swing and clash five times. They swing and clash three times. They swing and clash two times) *Father: Hah! it seems u've been weak enough to face me boy. *K.O.: That is true. I've been a coward. Now I know what is stronger than fear. Far stronger. The force. *(Father gasps and swings his saber staff) *K.O.: Now I'll show you how strong it is. *(K.O.'s saber cut the saber staff into pieces and sends them falling into the ravine to free the Smurfs, who escape. K.O. puts his sabers between Father's head) *Father: You have no idea what you've unleashed yet today. *(K.O. swings his sabers and deactivates them and puts them away) *Father: There are some more things frightening then death. *(Father drops and falls into the ravine below. K.O. leaves and escapes by going through a tunnel and climbing upward and thundering past every enemy and defeats every robot while breaking a crate to reach the top and arrives at his goal to get more cards) Save 50 Smurfs *(K.O. sets off on his mission to save the 50 smurfs by putting fires with water and rescuing them on high platforms and from muddy pants and collecting lots of gems and defeating some robots too and getting a key and while breaking boxes to make platforms and bridges and get 100 gems for more health and goes through the hole to escape) T-Rex and Caveman Tribe - Secret Mine *Darkseid: Hellfire! That no good lousy punk! Unleashed my T-Rex! *Darrell: Yes, our lord. But it's not ready yet, your Majesty. (Darkseid bang his head as he unleashed the mighty T-Rex who roars powerfully) *(T-Rex sets off to destroy the village. The Smurfs gasp in horror and run for their lives. K.O. goes to save his friends by) *K.O.: OH MY SMURFS!!!! *Brainy: Quick! Use the bucket to put out the fire with the T-Rex trying to destroy the village! *(K.O. grabs a bucket to fill up with water and fight T-Rex by putting the fire out and succeeds in defeating him) *Smurfs: Hooray! *(K.O., in a secret mine, rides a minecart and surfs through a tunnel while getting some gems and gets a heart to regain full health when going through a tunnel) Save 30 Smurf Babies *(K.O. goes off on his mission to save all thirty baby smurfs while collecting some gems and opening cages and defeating the robots and breaking open vases and climbing upward and downward and finishes his mission and escapes) Up the Waterfall and Darkseid's Peek *(K.O. battles onward by climbing upward while getting some gems and defeating some robots while rushing through tunnels and climbing mountains and surfing on boats while going through each area to reach his goal on time. And by reaching the factory, he pushes a button to stop the factory from running. K.O. flies a plane while fighting Darkseid to defeat him) *Darkseid: You may have won boyo! But I'll be back! (Disappears) Bride of Dungeon of Defright *Professor Utonium: I'm so glad you've arrived here, K.O.! While you were fighting Darkseid, I escaped using my self propelling pencil! Oh yes! The Baron retreated to the heart of his evil domain! You keep him busy and I'll find a way to send him back to where he was from! Now see if you can get through the Dungeon of Defright and defeat the guy behind all this! (hurries away) *K.O.: Okay. *(K.O. sets off on his mission by climbing up to the top and rescuing all the Smurfs by freeing them from the cages with keys and explosives while getting some gems) *Hefty: That was close! Thanks! *K.O.: No problem. *(K.O. escapes) Bowser Koopa's Tower *(K.O. escapes by climbing up to the top with the goo in hot pursuit and goes through a tunnel while collecting some gems and defeating enemies and enters a room to turn the tap to sink poor Bowser Koopa) *Bowser: What?! *K.O.: No more goo for you, Bowser Koopa! *Bowser Koopa: (Jafar's voice) Noooo! *K.O.: Good riddance, Darkseid! I'm coming for you! Darkseid's Final Flight and Inca Tribe *Professor Utonium: K.O., keep Darkseid busy, while I build a portal to send him back to where he came from. *Darkseid: I guess that this was only a matter of time until you showed up. Now you will surrender to me, or you will die here where I came back, revived. *(K.O. charges forward, and as Darkseid activates his saber, K.O. brings and ignites his two sabers (one light blue and one green). The robots try to shoot K.O., but are no match for his excellent Jedi skills, as the sabers hit the shots and kill the robots. Professor Utonium puts the gems into place as K.O. and Darkseid's sabers swing and clash six times and struggle) *K.O.: I'll kill you! *Darkseid: Rise above this. *(Darkseid force throws K.O. to the floor with his sabers deactivating, and force lifts an object, but throws at K.O., who force pushes it back, and force grabs his sabers, and ignites them again. The sabers swing and clash four times until K.O. cuts off Darkseid's hand with saber in it when it deactivates) *Darkseid: Strike me down. This is your destiny. *(K.O. deactivates his sabers and puts them away) *K.O.: No. Because Professor Utonium has a surprise for you... NOW! *(Professor Utonium turns on the portal and sucked everything into the portal) *Darkseid: WHAT!? Oh! No. No! (Jafar's voice) Nooo! I can't believe it! Not again! K.O., you little... (gets sucked into a portal and disappears) *K.O.: We've done it together. let's get outta here! *(a train picks them up and hurries out of Darkseid's lair) *K.O.: Thanks for you're help Professor Utonium, Now poor Darkseid is gone for good! *Professor Utonium: Don't mention it. (spots something) Hey look what we've found! Maybe it can be of some use to you? *K.O.: A map! Yeah, good idea! let's go find my family! *(They took a flight on a plane to search for K.O.'s parents, meanwhile on an island K.O.'s Parents and his little brother are worried sick about their son missing) *Enid: I can't believe this, we've been searching for our son and nothing. *Radicles: Don't worry Enid, we'll find him soon or later (than spots someone on a plane) Hey! Someone's coming! *(the plane stops and K.O. got off the plane and run up to them) *K.O.: Hi Mom and Dad. *Enid: Oh, K.O.! It is you! I'd thought we'd lost you forever! (gives K.O. a nice warm hug) *Radicles: Yes, Enid, but now that we've got our son back, he feels safe with us and his brother. *Colewort: Yaaaa!!! K.O.'s Back! *Professor Utonium: And look who's coming. (points out to the Smurfs who arrived at the beach) *K.O.: It's the Smurfs. What are you guys doing here? *Papa Smurf: We brought a message from someone. *Grandpa Max: Well done, K.O.! You did it! You rid the world of the evil Darkseid! I can't help feeling he'll come back! I hope you've collected the Jigsaw pieces just in case! *(an egg is stolen) *K.O.: Don't worry! I'll get them! Secret Sailor Village and Secret Cossak Village *(K.O. backtracks by getting all the gems and the lost egg) Secret Caveman Village and Credits *(K.O. backtracks to get all the gems and the next lost egg) *K.O.: Time to go home. *(the end credits play) Category:Daniel Pineda